It Was Time for the Final Battle
by IHKF
Summary: He wouldn't have worried like this before, because he knew he could protect her if some evil digimon were to attack her. But now, now she was going up there with people he didn't know, up against a digimon even he and his friends were pretty much powerless against.


**IMPORTANT NOTE! IMPORTANT NOTE! IMPORTANT NOTE!**

Okay, so before you guys read this, it is essential that you know a head of time that I based this off of a story that I had found long, LONG ago. I can't remember the title of it, or who wrote it. But I _do _know that Jun had become a digi-destined of the Frontier variety, and that there were several other characters (not the old digi-destined or new digi-destined, a.k.a 01 or 02 destines) that became frontier digi-destines as well. I have been looking for it everywhere and was SO freaking upset when I couldn't find it. So if anybody knows what it is, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me! I wanna re-read it because I had stopped after a certain point. OH YEAH! Yes, it was indeed this site that it was posted on, so… PM me if you find it? Pretty please? Anyways, this story is based off of that one. And yes, I used digimon from 03-04 (05 sucks, imo) for this story. I wanted for you guys to be able to vision the digimon clearly and it was 6:00 AM when I wrote this so… please… don't ask about that. ^w^' Oh yes! And I'm in love with Detective Conan as well so you fellow Detective Conan/Case Closed fans out there will probably get the reference I made in the form of one of the characters. xD Well, that's all I'll bother you guys with as an important notice for now. Please review!

**IMPORTANT NOTE! IMPORTANT NOTE! IMPORTANT NOTE!**

Jun glowered out the window of a tall multistory building as a colossal red digimon crumpled the roads and swung his arms, causing buildings to fall over. The people neighboring that area had been evacuated by the digi-destined, which Jun now acknowledged as her little brother and his friends. Behind her stood a few select others, her age or younger. There was a brother and sister by the labels of Riku and Almira. Riku had a solemn look on his face, his dark sapphire eyes tightened at the same scene she was observing. Almira had a comparable look, the pink contacts in her eyes nearly seeming red with the resentment she held for the Digimon that was crushing their home.

Riku wore a black shirt with a light blue sweater, his jeans a lighter navy color. His shoes were a pair of black tennis-shoes. His hair was a shadowy color. It was tied back into a long ponytail that reached his lower back; his bangs fell to the left side of his face. His sister wore a black tank-top with a black armband on her left upper-arm. Her skirt was a bright red and her knee-length boots were black with pink laces the same color as her contacts. Her hair was the same color as her brother's, with the exception of the pink highlights, once again matching her contacts, running down from her roots. Her hair was above her neck in the back but it got longer the closer it got to her face, circling around to her jaw.

Jun turned a little more to look over at the red-head in a blue jacket. His name was Max. He skimmed the digimon as well; determination rivaling that of her brother's clouded those coffee-colored orbs. He wanted answers, they all did. A cracked open window let in a light breeze from the impact of the digimon's arm over another building, blowing his coat in the wind. His undershirt was a beige color and his pants were golden-brown, complimented by his black Vans. His hair, as said before, was a fiery red. It was spiked in some places but straightened out in others, unlike the other two, he had no bangs.

She knew they wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

She knew that they didn't have much time before they had to step in and assist the digi-destined.

They didn't have sufficient enough time before she had to convince Davis to run.

Soon enough, they would have to step up.

"That… that bastard! He just tore down our entire apartment building!" Almira growled, her fists tightening. Riku nodded, setting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Almira, the time will come soon enough. Just hold on a little longer." She ripped his hand off, spinning around and hitting him for good measure, her long French-manicured fingernails scratching him. "Maybe I don't want to! Maybe I wanna go out and fight NOW!"

"And maybe you'll get your ass handed to you if you TRY!"

Blinking at her sibling's logic, she slowly crossed her arms and stuck her hip out, looking away, a fresh glare still present. "Whatever…"

Max and Jun looked at one another, and then looked back at the feuding siblings. "How much longer do we have to wait, Jun?" Almira's attention turned to the spiky-haired female, her scowl turned on her, now. "Davis and the others should be taking care of things. We just need to wait a little while longer."

"I DON'T WANNA!"

The three adolescents sweat dropped, watching as Max threw his arms up against the wall of the office they were in and started pounding like crazy. He was as old as Jun, if only a year younger and he was acting like he was three.

Of course, this was nothing unusual. He could be calm and mature when he wanted to be, but he was nowhere near as collected as Riku in these situations. "Darling, please calm yourself."

"You're one to talk, Darcy! You were just getting ready to claw Riku's eyes out!" Almira hissed at Max's nickname, angered by the implication. In Irish he was implying she was 'dark'. Of course, when her brother used it he was referring to the French usage, 'fortress'. She _hated _it when Max would use it. She knew he was always finding ways to get on her bad side.

"That doesn't mean _you _have to lose your cool, does it?" Riku mumbled, his eyes narrowed skeptically at his friend.

Jun smiled.

She had never really had friends like these before. They were funny when they weren't determined and serious. They were playful when they weren't in a scuffle. They were comfortable when they weren't arguing. They were there for her even when they were miles away. She had always wondered what it felt like to be Davis, to be in his shoes and have friends like he had- and now she knew. Now she knew what it was like the have a cool boy like Riku fight with a fiery leader like Max, she knew what it felt like to have an intelligent friend like Almira, even if she was also a huge flirt and seductress (she had the feeling Davis didn't have any friends that could be described as a _coquette_).

For the first time, she felt like she belonged to a group of friends, like she had a secondary family she could run to at any time.

But now was the time to protect her primary family and _his_ secondary family.

"Guys, calm down. Quit fighting. We've got the world to save, remember?" Jun joked, giggling at her friends' antics. They all came to a halt and nodded, returning back to the way they used to be.

It was time.

_It was time for the final battle…._

"What are we going to do?" Kari held a beat-up Gatomon in her arms, eyes watering at the unconscious digimon. "I don't know…"

Yolei couldn't say or do anything as she weeped, guilt and pain for her dear digimon, who lay in her arms as well, knocked out from a sudden blast that had occurred after they had taken down the monumental digimon's minions- mini versions of him.

"If those minions were little versions of him, then if we beat him he'll blow up and kill everyone, anyways…" T.K mused, holding an awake Patamon who was fighting to keep his little eyes open. Davis shut his eyes to keep the hot burning sensation from reaching his cheeks. Demiveemon was in no better condition than the others. Being the closest to the explosion, he had been diverted back to his in-training form. "So what you're saying is that there's no way to beat this guy?" Sora asked, fear echoing in her voice. She was shaking- and she wasn't the only one. Tai stood there, angered at the reality of the situation, and everyone was a little surprised he wasn't bleeding with how tight his fingers were pressed against palms. Mimi, who was communicating with the fellow chosen ones over a video-chat, held a troubled expression on her face as well, chewing on her bottom lip for some form of comfort. Izzy had stopped typing what he had been, his hands shaking as much as Sora's and Tai's bodies were.

"This isn't good…" Cody was sitting next to possibly the only digimon unharmed by the blast, Armadillomon. The two had arrived late, after the blast had occurred. Matt growled. "That can't be it! There _has _to be a way to take this guy down!"

Izzy shook his head. "Not here, we can't. If we do the entire city will blow up."

"How can we be so sure that he WILL explode?" Davis growled, cradling Demiveemon in his arms. "What if those little guys were different?"

"It's best to assume that he will, Davis." Joe explained. He stepped up to where Izzy was, looking over the statistics Izzy had mapped out. "If they had the exact same attacks, the exact same defenses and they look exactly the same except for their size, we can't take a chance and guess that he won't detonate."

"But there has to be SOME way we can take him down, right?" Tai cried, finally regaining his voice.

"There is."

At the familiar voice, the entire group turned around. Davis and Matt felt their face pale. "J-JUN! What are you doing here? Uhhhh… this isn't what it looks like!" Jun walked towards them, even with Davis's protests, her hand in fists at her sides. "There _is _a way to take him down, but everybody needs to evacuate the city."

"First of all," Tai started, "how the hell are you not freaking out? Do you know what digimon ARE? Second of all, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"There's a clearing far enough away- if we evacuate the people. The entire city will still be destroyed but that's the best we can do."

"What?" Izzy gasped. "We can't just… DESTROY THE CITY!"

Jun glared. "Dude, it's the city or its people- your choice. I don't know about you, but I think rebuilding a city is a lot less of a challenge than waiting fifty years to re-populate it, and a lot less of a loss." The teenager backed down.

"Jun! What are you doing here?"

"Davis, did you seriously think Mom, Dad and I couldn't hear you talking to your digimon late at night? I knew your secret the first week you got the little sucker." She motioned towards Demiveemon, who was fast asleep, albeit in a hell of a lot of pain, in his arms. He growled. "Jun, you have to get out of here! This is dangerous!"

CRASH!

He never got to finish that thought.

"CRAP!"

The gargantuan digimon's foot had landed adjacent their tiny camp-out spot, causing a large earthquake to shake the youths. "AH!" Jun let out a yelp as she caught Davis in her arms.

"KARI!" In a split second Kari, still holding her digimon, had fallen and was thrown into Tai, who caught her even in the sudden twist. T.K, Yolei and Cody had all latched on together, Patamon clutching weakly at T.K's back and Hawkmon still limp in Yolei's arms. Armadillomon was in Cody's tight grip as the boy latched onto the taller digi-destined for dear life. "Guys? Guys! What's happening?" Mimi's connection was lost. Izzy had given up his desperate attempts to save the computer, content with keeping his own life out of harm's way. He and Joe were latched onto each-other, and had it not been such a dire situation Jun would have laughed her ass off, especially at the frightened looks the two had. It was almost as if they had just watched a horror movie and the main characters were just slaughtered.

Unfortunately this seemed to be the worst possible time to get distracted, as Jun lost her foot on the still rocking road. She let out a terrifying screech and clutched Davis and Demiveemon closer, hoping to shield them from the impact with her own body, only to feel two warm arms wrap themselves tightly around her, pulling her and yanking her back to reality and away from the earthquake. Looking up she recognized the blonde rock-star that had taken a certain, strange place in her core. Matt balanced perfectly, Sora assisting, as the four followed the others to safety.

Jun had no idea how to respond. Matt had never shown kindness to her before.

But that wasn't what she should be focusing on right now. _Get your head in the game, Jun! GOD!_

The digi-destined landed at a safe destination a handful of yards away from the earthquake, one by one. Matt finally let go of the spiky-haired elder sister and her goggle-head of a little brother. Jun pulled away just as willingly, letting go of Davis in the process, who pulled away, gasping for air. "GAH, Jun! Gain a little weight, much?"

"EXCUSE YOU?"

Jun raised her fist to give her brother thwack on the head, only to be stopped by Matt's voice. "What you're saying is starting to make all the more sense, Jun. I hate to say it, but pretty much half the city has already been destroyed by this thing…"

"Wait, already half? Aren't your digimon a little more powerful than that?"

"He has some weird ability he casts. When we try to digivolve past armor digi-evolution, he uses it and knocks us right back to our armor stage!" Patamon spoke up, pouting.

Yolei nodded. "We can't even get our digimon to DNA digivolve! It's torture! TORTURE!"

Jun narrowed her eyes. "I see…"

"Jun… do you even know what we just said?"

"Not a clue."

The digi-destined sighed and let a sweat-drop roll down the back of the heads. "Look, we'll explain later. We have to fight!"

"But, but our digimon aren't in any condition! Armadillomon is the only one who _could _fight and that's setting us up for failure!" Kari was close to crying, and that was what put Davis in such a tight spot. What was he supposed to do? Here he was, facing all of his comrades, most of the digimon (and some of the digi-destined) unable to fight on any longer. He was supposed to be their new leader. He was supposed to help them and show them the way. What could he do? What was he supposed to do?

Nobody could fight anymore.

The old digi-destined were there, but their digimon couldn't come to the real world anymore.

He and Kari and T.K and Yolei and Cody and Ken (who was currently on a trip to another state for a wedding) were all at a stand-point. They hadn't lost just yet, but there was practically no chance at them winning.

Davis felt a hand land on his shoulder, thinking it was Tai he turned around with a hopeful look in his eyes, thinking the older boy may have figured something out. However, it was his sister, who was staring at him in a way he hadn't seen her stare before.

What the hell? She goes missing for three months and when she's finally found in the forest (and they found her a week ago) she's acting all… weird! He'd never seen her acting mature before. The old Jun would have been flipping shit and screaming her head off, begging for a savior- but not this Jun. Oh no, _this _Jun looked confident. _This _Jun looked serious.

It had to mean something.

"Jun?"

"Davis, stand down."

"What?"

The digi-destined of courage couldn't believe what he was hearing, and from the looks of it, nobody else did, either.

"Stand down, Davis. Pull back."

"What are you saying? We're this town's only hope, Jun!"

Matt looked in astonishment at Jun as she shook her head back and forth in disagreement with her younger brother.

"Davis, you guys have done all you can. Head to the back of town and evacuate everybody immediately."

"Jun! What the hell is going on here?" Tai bellowed, just as knocked for six as the rest of the chosen minors.

Jun just passed her brother, continuing to walk forward, towards the monstrosity that was ruining their city, their home. _I have to stop this thing._

"I'm helping you guys, and I hate to say to leave it to your seniors but get lost!" Davis growled. "Jun! What can _you _possibly do?" Maybe it was the shock that Jun knew about Digimon. Maybe it was the shock that Jun seemed to be acting a little differently. Maybe it was the shock that a digimon was destroying their entire town… for a second or third time. Maybe it was the shock that they were in this position. But Davis was desperate for answers. He wanted to know why his sister had disappeared for three months and what had happened, she had refused to talk.

Then sounds started to come from Jun's butt. This diverted Davis's and Tai's attention. Matt looked down at the sound and once he realized where it was coming from, he looked away, determined not to stare at her butt in front of Sora, who chuckled in irritation.

Upon hearing the sounds, Jun grabbed a walky-talky out of her back pocket.

"I'm ready to go when you guys are!" Came a familiar voice. She nodded. This smaller voice was that of the smaller child amongst their team. Her name was Amy and she was only seven, but she was a smart, little detective who pointed out the little things that often times ended up helping her friends solve a case or got them out of a sticky situation (how many times had they been captured and she had pointed something small out that ended up being something big? Far too many to count, she decided).

This little girl had short brown hair and sea blue eyes, she often times wore a plaid green and white (with accents of a fluffy pink) mini-skirt accompanied by a white polo-shirt with white knee-socks and green mary-janes. She stared down at the device, listening to see if anybody else responded. "I'm ready, too, whenever you guys are." Riku's voice found its way through the speakers after Amy's, and after his voice stopped, Almira's wasn't far behind. "Ready when you are, darlings."

Jun took her chance as well. "Looks like we're ready, Max."

She ignored the stares she was getting. They weren't all focused on her for long, as Demiveemon and Gatomon were coming round. Hawkmon was just stirring.

"Sorry, I was just saying a few goodbyes." Where Max was he took one last long look at his parents and little sister, who were behind him in his apartment building (which surprisingly wasn't destroyed) as he stood on the balcony. "Hah," Riku chuckled. "Goodbyes? You act like we're gonna' let it kill us." Max smirked before he turned around and gave his family a nod as they smiled proudly at him one last time before turning around and exiting the apartment with haste. The digi-destined turned around, facing the monster that was a couple of miles away, yet still large enough for him to see. His eyes narrowed as he raised the walky-talky to his lips. "Alright, everyone. This is the final battle…" He stopped, and then gritted his teeth before throwing his fist in the air.

"LET'S SHOW THIS DIGIMON WHOS BOSS!"

A ways away, Almira copied him, throwing her own fist in the air. It resonated all the way from Max and Almira, to Amy, to Riku, and finally to Jun, who screamed at the top of her lungs. "EXECUTE!"

Strands of data appeared among the hands of the destined as their fists rose even higher into the air. And all at the same time, their words boomed all the way to the already evacuated adults. A woman who had long black hair and sharp brown eyes turned around at the sound of her child's voice. Her jaw dropped as she made a run for the town, only to be stopped by a man who held an expression of regret on his features. "Martha, it can't be helped."

"RIKU! ALMIRA!"

The man gave up arguing and just held his weeping wife in his arms, patting her head as he watched from the hill where countless adults and children had been placed. _Good luck. Your mother and I love you, very much._

The destined brought their fists down and brought them across their specialized digivices. The sound vibrated and gave the five an indescribable feeling, filling them up with power and a fiery determination they now knew was possible. "BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

The digi-destined were just… shocked.

Davis, most of all.

Here his sister was, bouncy, energetic and stalkerish.

Now she was here, standing in front of him, ready to fight, and she was a completely different person- a completely different _thing_.

She… she was….

"Sakuyamon!"

Amy came to a finish. "Zephyrmon!"

Max approached a conclusion. "Burning Greymon!"

Riku wasn't far behind. "Jäger Löwemon!"

Almira, on the other hand, pulled out a digivice as her backpack ripped into two, a digimon emerging. Kumamon appeared, gasping for air as he turned and glared at her. "You know, you could have let me out sooner." She shrugged. "Sorry, little soul mate!" She was the only one out of all of them who could not turn into a digimon herself. Her digivice actually summoned one so long as her crest was in range. The crest itself molded and formed into the digimon of her choice. Of course, this means all of the digimon she can call on are locked inside that digivice, which she had thrown in along with her crest into her backpack. This makes for unhappy digimon, or so she's come to realize. She had the ability to summon Kumamon, Impmon, Ranamon, and Cherubimon. She only had one crest, though, so the others had to wait their turns. "It gets crowded in there! And Impmon wouldn't stop shoving!" She chuckled. "Okay, I'll make a mental note to never do that to you darlings again, okay?"

Kumamon pouted but he still nodded, saying it was tolerable.

Smiling, knowing that everything was up to scratch between her and her digimon, she reached out to a vine (she had been standing on the ruins of somebody's house… she didn't like the thought of that…) and swung her way down carefully, using her track running skills to hop over obstacles and get to where she needed to be.

Meanwhile, Sakuyamon stood there, being watched by the eyes of the digi-destined that had once lost almost all hope.

Gatomon and Demiveemon were wide awake now, eyes just as wide as their partner's. Matt stood there, jaw wide open, and even if Sora was there, he couldn't help but stare. This woman, heh hem… DIGIMON that stood before him was none other than the very girl that had chased him down and tried to get a date with him and _tried _to become a part of his like and _tried _to be with him.

What had he been thinking?

This girl was more than just a stalker.

She was more than just a fan-girl.

She was a digi-destined who was about to risk her life to save _him _and an _entire city_.

He had always looked down on her. He was scared of her. He felt awkward around her.

Now, he was starting to rethink that.

"Hurry." Sakuyamon started. Davis gasped, smacked out of his "wtf just happened?" state. "Huh?" If you could see her face, you would see Sakuyamon was cross. "Davis and friends… get out of here. Evacuate any people that may be left around here. My partners and I will take care of _this _debauched suckling!" Sakuyamon thought for a moment. "Why the hell did I just speak like that?" She shrugged. "Oh well."

Off she went to possibly the last battle she would ever face.

Davis stared after his sister, eyes wide with astonishment, bewilderment, and… concern? He wouldn't have worried about his sister like this before, because he knew he could protect her if some evil digimon were to attack her. But now, now she was going up there with people he didn't know, up against a digimon even _he _and _his friends _were pretty much powerless against. He knew damn well there wasn't anything he could do to save her now…

"JUN!"

Sakuyamon looked back at him, stopping to land on the "roof" of a ruined building for a few moments.

"You better come back to your little brother safely!"

He could have sworn he saw her smirk as she turned and continued to jump towards the giant miscreation.


End file.
